Take Over The Rainbow
by meede
Summary: kupikir, aku tidak hanya bermain-main dengan masalah hati. tapi tubuhku pun sudah sering aku buat sebagai arena bermain diriku sendiri. semua ini hanya masalah waktu. sampai aku tahu bagaimana caranya memiliki mu. Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung / Jung Hoseok Vkook. KookV. Vhope
**Take over the rainbow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Jung Hoseok (mention)**

This Story about Phsycologi. obsession. and sick about someone who adore you so much

M bukan hanya untuk mature content, but also for blood content and murdering

dan tentang kelainan psikologi yang diidap salah satu atau salah dua pairing.

mohon maaf bila mengecewakan kalian setelah membaca. jika merasa kecewa di awal silahkan tekan tombol close dan hiduplah dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _kupikir, aku tidak hanya bermain-main dengan masalah hati. tapi tubuhku pun sudah sering aku buat sebagai arena bermain diriku sendiri. semua ini hanya masalah waktu. sampai aku tahu bagaimana caranya memiliki mu._

 **(Taehyung yang di puja Jungkook)**

Manusia memang sejatinya akan jatuh Cinta. pada siapa dan kapan itu terjadi. Manusia manapun tidak pernah ada yang tahu. Ada yang terlena, ada yang tersiksa. Jenis jatuh cinta itu terlalu bermacam-macam.

Karena warna pelangi yang bermacam-macam maka jenis cinta pun bermacam-macam. muncul setelah langit mendung dan Hujan. berwarna sejuta dari hasil bias antara percikan air dan matahari yang bersinar kemudian mewujud dalam gambaran warna seindah fatamorgana oasis ditengah terik gurun padang pasir. nyatanya pelangi adalah warna semu yang diciptkan dari khayalan kornea tentang indahnya wujud warna. benar. pelangi seperti cinta. banyak jenisnya, dan kadang hanya berupa sebuah khayalan.

bermacam warna yang etrcipta dalam pelangi. maka bermacam juga jenis cinta yang tercipta dibumi

Ada dua orang yang saling jatuh cinta tapi tidak bisa bersama

Ada dua orang yang tidak saling jatuh cinta tapi hidup bersama

Ada dua orang yang hidup bersama, yang hanya diam dan yang lainnya hanya sibuk jatuh cinta sendirian

Ada dua orang yang tidak jatuh cinta dan tidak hidup bersama

dan ada aku yang jatuh cinta padamu.

Aku tidak tahu mulainya sejak kapan, entah kau yang datang tiba-tiba atau hanya karena lekuk tubuh durjana itu yang selalu ku lihat setiap pagi. Setiap hari bahkan setiap detik. kau yang dengan senyum rajutan kelopak mawar yang selalu setia menyambutku saat kedua mataku tebuka lebar dipagi hari dalam riak sisa rasa ngantuk semalam. Dengan senyum sumringah cerah mengantarkan seonggok sarapan di depan muka.

Atau justru karena lengkingan sopran atau suara bass mu yang selalu ku dengar dibalik kamar mandi kecil di kamarku dan kamar mu. Atau lebih tepatnya kamar kita berdua setiap kau berlagak membersihkan kotoran daki di tubuhmu yang katanya sangat kau benci itu. Tapi tahukah kau sekotor apapun dirimu nyatanya aku jatuh cinta. Bahkan dengan segalanya aku pun mungkin jatuh cinta pada daki di tubuhmu. dikamar mandi kau bernyanyi berlagak konser bintang besr. aku tertawa membayangkan Tubuh indahmu diguyur sabun dan air. dan saat itu juga aku merasa cemburu pada air dan sabun.

Aku tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan aku mulai jatuh cinta. mungkin sejak kau menggendongku di usia lima tahun? mungkin juga sejak kau selalu memegeng tanganku di sekolah saat kita berangkat sekolah bersama? atau justru mungkin sejak aku melihat mu tertidur disampingku setiap pagi saat aku terbangun dari mimpi. aku tidak pernah tahu. karena jika benar, mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta pada mu sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali aku mengenal dunia.

Berbicara tentang dunia, mungkin benar, Kim Taehyung adalah dunia ku. Gambaran tentang betapa indahnya dan bermaknanya dirimu bagiku. Bagaikan bisikan sembilu pekat yang merangsek dalam batinku yang kejam. aku menggambarkan mu sebagai sosok yang membuatku bahagia, sebagai sosok terindah yang dikirim Tuhan. Bagai malaikat pencabut nyawa, kau baik sekaligus kejam.

tapi benar, aku selalu memujamu dalam sosok apapun. entah saat kejam atau saat baik. tapi percayalah Kim Taehyung tidak pernah kejam padaku.

Aku selalu berusaha keras meghalau semua orang untuk berdekatan denganmu, menyingkirkan mereka dari mulai cara yang paling sederhana hingga yang paling biadab. dari mulai kakak kelas cantik yang selalu berusaha mendekatimu dengan senyum bak tuan putri di kedua bibirnya. atau bahkan hanya teman yang selalu berusaha menggodamu dengan segala siasat licik mereka.

Aku masih ingat, itu hari pertama aku masuk SMA, dan kau dengan bangga membawaku berkeliling sekolah, mengenalkan ku dengan semua teman yang kau kenal karena yah kau masuk sekolah ini lebih dulu dari pada diriku. hingga sampai suatu titik kau mengenalkanku padanya. gadis kecil bertubuh langsing dengan wajah rupawan bagai tuan putri di istana kastil yang tak terjamah. kulitnya sebening pualam. kau terlihat bahagia saat mengenalkannya padaku. senyumnya membuatmu melupakan ku yang berdiri lugu disampingmu untuk beberapa saat. namanya Irene, begitu kau menyebutnya dengan senyum berlipat-lipat. beberpa hari kemudian aku melihatmu dikoridor sekolah sedang berbincang dengannya, Irene yang kau panggil sunbae, tersenyum semanis mungkin di depan mu yang terlihat kasmran. kau memang tampak terlihat sangat menggagumi senyumannya.

maka sejak saat itu aku putuskan untuk menghilangkan senyuman milik Irene sunbae dari wajahnya.

aku benar-benar menghilangkannya secara harfiah. bahkan mungkin juga secara literal.

malamnya sepulang sekolah aku membuntuti Irene hingga hampir memasuki gang menuju rumahnya. Aku tentu saja meminta ijin padamu dengan dusta sedemikian rupa sebelum aku meninggalakan kediaman kita, aku bilang akan mengerjakan Tugas kelompok di rumah Seungkwan dan dengan senyum lebar kau melepasku dibalik pintu rumah setelah mengucapkan

"jangan pulang terlalu larut Kook-ah, udara diluar sangat dingin" aku tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Irene memiliki tubuh kecil dan pendek wajahnya secantik barbie pajangan di depan toko souvenir anak-anak. Selain itu dimataku dia hanya terlihat sebagai perempuan dengan tubuh lemah dan selalu terlihat sok manja. Ini tentu saja membuatku lebih mudah beraksi tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dariku. Aku membekap mulutnya dibalik gelapnya malam. dia meronta, tentu saja. aku memukul tengkuknya hingga dia terpejam tak sadarkan diri akibat pusing berlebihan. ku seret tubuhnya hingga kebalik semak-semak yang tak tersorot lampu jalan. gelap. tentu saja, tapi mataku terlalu terlatih hingga aku masih mampu melihat tubuh dan lekuk wajah jalangnya yang selalu menggoda Taehyung ku.

Saat Irena membuka matanya, aku sudah menyiapkan perkakas miliku, aku sengaja membutnya jelas bagi Irene, aku ingin membuat Irene melihat semuanya, agar dia tahu betapa mengerikanya ganjaran dariku jika dia berani menggoda taehyung dengan tubuh dan wajah jalangnya.

gunting dan gergaji kayu. aku hanya butuh dua peralatan itu untuk menyisir tubuh dan wajahnya. gunting untuk merobek mulut mungilnya, dan gergaji kayu untuk memotong tangannya.

Irene menjerit kesakitan saat aku dengan telaten mulai menggergaji lengannya yang kurus dan panjang. sebelumnya aku bahkan sudah mencabuti kesepuluh kuku jarinya yang dipoles dengan kutek murahan. Irene menjerit saat kuku-kukunya kucongkel, aku tertawa puas melihat air mata yang mebanjir keluar. Dia merintih dan berkata maaf. aku tak menggubris karena segala maaf sudah terlalu terlambat. bagi jalang sepertinya yang dengan berani merangkul tangan taehyung maka aku dengan telaten akan menggergaji tanganmu. setelah kedua tangannya berhasil berpisah dari tubuhnya. Dia tampak lemas, tapi dia masih hidup. Aku tentu saja membutuhkan Irene yang hidup untuk menikmati betapa hancur wajahnya setelah bibirnya kurobek dengan gunting karakatan yang kubawa.

aku menggoyakan gunting itu didepan wajah Irene. Dia dengan lemas tampak menggeleng ketakutan. aku yang sudah terlalu lelah dengan rengekan Irene yang tampak menjijikan segera ku arahkan gunting itu ke bibir kecilnya dan ku robek hingga melebar ke arah kuping. darah membanjir rumput yang dia duduki, aku tersenyum puas saat melihat Irene terkulai lemas, tampak lebih cantik tanpa kedua tangan dan bibir yang melebar.

setelah membersihkan semua kekacauan dan menghilangkan jejak aku meninggalkannya sendirian.

benar. inilah balasan untuk setiap jalang yang mendekati Taehyung.

#

Sebenarnya Irene bukanlah yang pertama. ada banyak jalang yang sudah ku musnahkan sebelumnya. ada Kim Seok Jin saat aku masih dibangku sekolah pertama. aku mengetahuinya karena kau terlalu sering menceritakannya saat sepulang sekolah, kau bilang dia seniormu di SMA. tampan, tinggi dan bisa memasak. kau selalu berbinar saat menceritakannya, aku menahan cemburu setiap kali kedua mulutmu mengatakan nama Kim Seok Jin dengan tampak bahagia.

Kim seok jin tak secemerlang dan sehebat yang kau ceritakan, buktinya dengan tubuhku yang masih sekolah pertama, kim seok jin aku habiskan hanya dalam waktu tak kurang dari sepuluh menit, aku memenggal kepalanya tepat di depan rumahnya, dari belakang, saat dia pulang les piano. hanya butuh seminggu aku membuntuti kim seok jin hingga aku memenggal kepalanya. tubuhnya kubiarkan tergeletak didepan rumahnya, sedangkan kepalanya aku gantung di depan gerbang sekolah, agar menjadi monumen sebagai pengingat siapa saja yang berani mendekati Kim Taehyung maka kepalanya akan berakhir kugantung.

tapi nyatanya tetap saja ada yang mendekatimu. Kim namjoon yang lidahnya ku potong karena dengan lancang sudah membuat lirik rapp super gombal untuk mu, Park Jimin yang kupotong kedua kakinya dan ku tusuk perutnya hingga ususnya terburai karena sudah berani mengajak mu pergi makan malam bersama dan menyatakan cinta. aku tak suka. sudah pernah kukatakan bukan. aku tahu Kim taehyung itu terlalu indah, siapapun akan tampak jatuh cinta dengan hidung tingginya, bibir tipis sewarna plum milknya, atau bola mata bening indah yang selalu tampak tersenyum menggoda dibalik mata rajutannya. semua yang Taehyung miliki adalah keindahan.

wajar semua orang jatuh cinta padanya. manusia selalu jatuh cinta pada hal yang indah. bunga pun jika terlalu indah manusia berebut untuk mmetik. tapi aku berbeda. aku menyukai Taehyung bukan dari segala keindahannya. aku menyukainya dari semua hal buruk yang terjadi padanya.

padanya. Kim Taehyung yang seburuk Pembunuh dijalanan.

#

Aku selalu waspada kapan pun. aku selalu melihatmu dalam gerak setiap detik. mengawasimu dari mulai jarak paling jauh hingga yang terdekat. perasaanku bukan hanya tertarik dari fisik atau ucap dan tingkah lembut munafik yang selalu di nafikan orang. perasaanku berbeda, kita telah berbagi sekian lama.

Bahkan sejak sebelum kita terlahir kita sudah berbagi.

bagi orang lain yang jatuh cinta padamu, mungkin kau adalah keindahan. bagi ku kau berbeda, bukan hanya sebuah gambaran dalam frame rupawan. kau bukan hanya orang lain yang mengetuk pintu rumah, datang sutu hari kemudian pergi suatu saat. kau adalah penghuni tetap. yang tak bisa datang atau pergi. bagiku kau tinggal diam. penghuni yang membangunku dari semua unsur kehidupan. kau jauh lebih penting dari makna hidup ku sendiri.

karena tidak ada Kim Taehyung maka akupun tidak ada.

seperti itu.

rasa cintaku padamu bukan hanya sebatas darah ke jantung, atau oksigen ke paru-paru. rasa cintaku padamu adalah seluruh organ tubuh. bahkan mungkin sejak sprema dan sel indung telur bertemu.

lidahmu sendiri adalah lidahku. mulutku sendiri adalah mulutmu. saat aku jatuh cinta padamu maka mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta pada diriku sendiri.

#

kau sendiri terlalu sibuk membangun diri. kau sendiri terlalu sibuk menjadi sempurna. kau selalu berusaha menjadi seperti mereka. menutupi semua tingkah lakumu yang kaku dimasa lalu. kau bilang dengan tertawa

"aku harus berbaur kook-ah. itu dulu. sekarang berbeda. inilah hidup"

saat kau berkata seperti itu aku sakit hati. kenapa kau ingin berubah. padahal seperti apapun dirimu aku tetap jatuh cinta padamu. tapi aku hanya tersenyum seolah bahagia, karena kau memutuskan hal itu maka aku yang akan melakukannya. kau tidak boleh sakit hati. kau harus tetap berbaur jika itu yang kau inginkan. maka aku memutuskan untuk menjadi sisi jahatmu yang lain.

bukan sekali dua kali kau mengenalkan seseorang padaku. baik pria maupun wanita. kau memang memiliki sejuta sisi menarik yang sayang sekali untuk di tolak. tak ada yang tak mengenal Kim Taehyung. dengan segala prestasi dan wajah pangeran. siapapun akan langsung bertekuk lutut padamu.

tapi disaat bersamaan, kau juga akan mudah patah hati.

aku tidak suka saat kau menangis tersedu karena disakiti. ditinggalkan karena alasan mereka bosan. aku tidak suka saat kau merasa kalah dan kau menggigiti kuku jarimu yang lentik tak berdosa, aku tidak suka saat kau gugup karena takut tak menjadi juara. aku juga tak suka saat kau merasa jatuh cinta.

aku tidak suka, aku hanya ingin kau melihatku seorang. menatapku sebagaimana aku menatap dirimu. aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu terluka. aku adalah sesuatu yang hanya akan melihatmu, merawatmu. berlari ke arahmu kapanpun dimanapun. aku tidak akan pernah berpaling seperti orang lain yang datang dan jatuh cinta padamu.

pada dasarnya kau tahu perasaanku. buka hanya sekali aku pernah mendorongmu ke dinding dan merebut bibir plum merahmu. kau hanya diam tak menolak bahkan tak merespon. pandanganmu dingin. terlalu datar. saat aku merangsek menahan dirimu di dinding kamar kita. merangsekan bibirku ke arah bibirmu dengan paksa. kau tetap diam. kau tak menangis, bahkan setelah aku puas menciumu walau tanpa balasan.

kau hanya berkata dengan nada dingin tanpa intonasi

"kau tahu ini tidak pernah terjadi. kau adik ku. hal yang seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi diantara kita"

dan setelahnya aku tahu. kau bukan hanya menolak cinta yang kuberikan. tapi kau juga menghapus diriku dalam daftarmu sebagai seorang pria.

besoknya kau bersikap biasa saja. memabangunkanku dengan senyum seperti biasa. dengan kelopak mata mawar rajutanmu yang paling menawan. dan saat itu terjadi aku semakin yakin kau tidak akan pernah melihatku sebagai seorang pria.

kau selalu bersikeras menjadi orang pertama dalam daftar semua orang, termasuk diriku. tapi kau tidak pernah sudi memasukan ku dalam daftar pertama yang kau inginkan, aku sakit hati. tentu saja. karena dirimu yang begitu kejam padaku.

tapi kemudian aku melihatmu menangis di toilet sekolah. kau menyebut namaku dengan spontan dengan isakan paling menyedihkan yang aku tahu kau sedang membenci diriku, kau membenci sikapku yang sudah membuatmu kecewa dengan ciuman dan paksaan di dinding semalam.

karena saat aku sakit hati karenamu sebenarnya aku sedang sakit hati karena ulahku sendiri.

kuambil cutter yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana, aku tidak butuh gunting, aku hanya perlu mengiris beberapa pergelangan tanganku hingga darah mengucur spontan. aku iris dengan pelan agar rasa sakitnya terasa. ini bukan kali pertama aku melakukannya. aku terlalu sering memaksamu mencintaiku, dan aku juga terlalu sering menyakitimu. saat kamu sakit hati aku harus menyiksa orang itu, maka aku menyiksa diriku sendiri.

gores-gores ditanganku sudah terlalu banyak hingga tak terhitung jumlahnya, aku sudah paham benar bau anyir darahku sendiri. aku sudah paham benar sendi-sendi urat tanganku sendiri. goresan-goresan itu memang tidak membentuk pola, hanya goresan panjang yang bahkan terus ditambal oleh goresan lainnya.

saat aku menggoresnya aku menikmatinya, menikmati rasa sakit yang dihasilkan ujung pisau cutter ku. melihat kucuran darah segar yang mengalir dari darahku sendiri, mengerang menahan perih saat ujung lancip cutter mengoyak kulit lenganku. aku menikmati rasa sakitnya, aku bertahan agar aku tahu betapa sakit hatinya dirimu karena sikap ku yang memaksa dirimu.

tapi, meskipun sakit aku tidak pernah berhenti.

mungkin pada dasarnya aku sama dengan orang lain yang jatuh cinta padamu, terus berdatangan meskpiun tahu tak berakhir nyaman.

#

puncaknya adalah saat kelulusan SMA. kau tiba-tiba datang menggandeng seorang pria. dengan senyum bak matahari yang membuatku panas dan silau saat bersamaan. kau bilang dia pacarmu. kau mengenalnya sudah setahun lebih. kau bilang dia adalah senior di kampus yang akan kau masuki setelah kau lulus sekolah. dan sialnya itu adalah di Narita Jepang.

saat kau bilang kau akan melanjutkan kuliah di kota Narita dan sudah mendapat ijin bahkan bukan hanya dari orangtua kita, tapi dari kampus yang kau tuju pun kau sudah mendapat restu untuk memasukinya. kau bilang kau akan mengambil ilmu Psikologi karena kau ingin membuat orang lebih bahagia dan sehat secara mental.

aku meringis mendengarnya tentu saja aku meringis dalam hati. aku juga menangis semalaman. aku putuskan malam itu tidur di kamar sendirian. ku usir kau untuk tidur di ruangan yang sejatinya memang diberikan untukmu. kau tidak menolak. kau malah pergi seolah kegirangan.

malam-malam selanjutnya kau tetap tidak kembali dikamarku. Kau bilang kalian bahkan sudah memtuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen yang sama saat kau di Jepang. Jung Hoseok namanya. bagaimana cara aku membunuhnya karena sejatinya kau seolah tahu semuanya tak pernah sekalipun kau mengatakan atau menceritakan tentang Jung Hoseok padaku. kau seolah tidak pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya. kau merahasiakannya dariku. seolah tahu kalau yang ini tidak boleh aku sentuh,.

aku hanya tertegun kecewa tanpa amarah dan kau tertawa menggandeng tangan si pria matahari di sebrang sana.

#

aku masih tidak habis pikir, bahkan setelah dua tahun kepergian mu ke Narita aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan si pria matahari. hingga di sebrang telepon kau bercerita bahwa kau akan menikah dengannya. aku hanya tersenyum menggengam dua buah pil biru dalam genggaman. hal ini sudah terjadi dua tahun belakangan.

aku memiliki tubuhmu dalam diam. mengetuk kamarmu yang tak berjendela. mencumbu tubuhmu yang bak pualam putih tanpa goresan noda. menggigit lehermu yang candu dan mencium bibir plum mu yang merekah. hingga kau dan aku berakhir tanpa busana diatas ranjang. aku membuatmu meneriakan namaku speanjang malam. membutmu merasakan betapa hebatnya diriku saat membuatmu terbang.

hingga selama hampir dua jam aku membutmu terlentang. besoknya aku terbangun masih tanpa busana, dengan bantal guling yang kupeluk semalaman. berpura-pura bahwa kau memang disana, semalaman menikmati malam bersama.

itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali. aku terus melaukannya dengan tubuhku sendiri. aku mencintaimu dengan atau tanpa tubuhmu yang kumiliki. aku menikmati khayalan tentang tubuhmu, tentang bibirmu, tentang kau yang ku khayalakan jatuh cinta padaku. aku tersenyum miris sambil menciumi bantal guling putih di pelukanku. aku berpura-pura bahwa itu dirimu yang tertidur disampingku.

#

setelah Tiga Tahun, kau pulang dengan penampilan berbeda. aku berdiri disana menjemputmu di bandara. kau tampak jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya. kau tertawa senang meihatku kegirangan. berbasa-basi betapa kau merindukanku karena hanya bercakap melalui udara dan sesekali saling melihat wajah masing-masing melalui fitur video call. kau bilang aku semakin tinggi dan tampan. mirip eksekuitif muda karena aku memang mengambil jurusan bisnis di universitas korea.

aku pernah bersikeras menyusulmu untuk kuliah di jepang. tapi aku tidak tahu kau malah berakir manangis dan bilang

"kumohon jangan ganggu kami. kumohon aku akan pulang tapi tetaplah disana" dan berakhir dengan aku yang mengiris jari tengah ku hingga putus. sekarang aku hanya memilki sembilan jari tangan. ini memang tidak sebanding dengan kau yang menangis semalaman.

kau bilang kau hanaya akan tinggal seminggu di korea. aku tidak apa asal kau berada dihadapanku, tidak jauh dari jangkaunku aku akan tetap bertahan. aku bahagia hingga aku tidak pernah melepas pandangku jauh darimu.

aku bertanya apakah suamimu menyakitimu. kau menggeleng antusias. kau bilang dia terlalu baik untuk menyakitimu. dia sangat mencintaimu bahkan jauh lebih mencitaimu dari pada nyawanya sendiri.

aku meringis dalam hati. bukankah itu aku? tapi mana kau tahu perasaanku yang sebanranya

kau kemudian bertanya padaku

"kook-ah apakah kau masih melakukannya?" dengan cemas dan pelan kau bertanya padaku. aku tersenyum menggelang dengan senyum sumringah

"tidak hyung karena kau tidak pernah sakit hati lagi" lalu kau menggandeng tanganku ke arah pintu rumah.

#

sejak aku mengenalmu, kau adalah anak yang berbeda. berprilaku manis tapi berhati iblis di dalam. kau tidak segan menghancurkan lawanmu jika kau kalah. Kim Taehyung adalah yang seperti itu. dia terlihat lembut, bersahabat dan segalanya, tapi tolong. jangan buat dia sakit hati, sekalipun.

aku jatuh cinta sejak dulu sejak sebelum dia membunuh kucing milik kami di rumah. kucing baru yang menjadi kesayangan semua orang. dia yang selalu menjadi nomor satu, kalah pamor dengan keluguan dan keimutan kucing kami.

hingga suatu malam, aku mendapatinya sedang mengiris pelan seluruh bagian tubuh kucing kami sambil tersenyum tenang.

saat aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan, kau tersenyum dan menjawab.

"aku tidak suka, karena dia mengalahkanku. siapapun yang mengambil posisiku atau menyakiti aku, dia harus seperti ini"

sejak itu aku putuskan, kau terlalu indah untuk berlumur darah, maka aku yang akan menggantikanmu agar tanganmu selalu sebersih kain sutra.

#

 **(Jungkook yang memuja Kim Taehyung)**

Jeon Jungkook. kami saudara berbeda Ayah. dia lahir setelah ibu menikah dengan pria bermarga Jeon yang juga kini menjadi ayahku. Jungkook terlalu pintar untuk anak seusianya dia mengikuti ku kemana-mana. selalu emnadapat pujian dari tetangga sekitar rumah, memilki senyum manis dnegan dua gigi imut besar di depan seperti kelinci. dia rupawan dengan caranya. aku adalah anak korban kehancuran keluarga. selisih dan konflik yang aku terima sejak kecil membawaku hidup dalam ambisi untuk menjadi nomor satu. aku bahkan tidak pernah suka saat dia muncul ke dunia.

hingga sekarang. hingga dia terlihat jauh lebih tampan.

aku selalu berpikir bahwa dia tiidak pernah berwajah imut di depanku meski mungkin dia sudah berusaha. dia selalu terlihat buruk didepanku. aku selalu tahu dia menjadikanku dunianya. dia tergila-gila padaku.

dia terlalu lugu. dia terlalu terobsesi dengan kehadiranku. jelasnya dia cinta mati padaku.

sejak kecil aku tahu sifatnya yang kelewat terobsesi pada Hyungnya sendiri. pada ku. pada Kim Taehyung. hingga saat aku membunuh kucing milik kami di depannya yang meringis pelan. dia berubah lebih protektif. aku yang berdasar iblis menjadikannya tameng pertahanan. senjata hidup yang sangat bermanfaat untuk memuluskan semua jalan didepanku aku tidak perlu menghancurkan orang-orang yang ingin ku hancurkan. selama ada Jeon jungkook aku tida usah mengotori diriku sendiri.

Kim Seok Jin menjadi penghalang aku menjadi nomor satu di sekolah. aku tidak suka kalah tampan, aku ceritakan tentang Kim Seok Jin padannya. tidak cukup lama aku melihat kepalanya tegantung di gerbang sekolah. aku tersenyum puas. dibalik jerit dan tangis khawatir serta pura-pura ketakutan aku tertawa puas.

aku menceritakan tentang teman yang sangat imut, bahkan kelewat imut pada Jeon Jungkook namanya Park Jimin. yang sangat imut untuk ukuran lelaki bertubuh atletis. teman sejawat yang hampir menghilangkan pamorku di sekolah, aku ceritakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta padaku. besoknya aku menonton berita tentang mayat mutilasi yang bernama Park Jimin. aku pura-pura menjatuhkan sendok makanku karena terkejut saat sarapan. aku pura-pura menangis sedih merasa kehilangan. dan aku melihat raut wajah khawatir Jungkook. maka sudah bisa dipastikan akan ada luka baru ditangannya. aku tertawa girang diantara sendu tangis yang aku berikan.

air mataku palsu? iya benar.

bukan hanya Kim Seok Jin dan Park Jimin. ada Namjoon yang kelewat pintar yang lidahnya Jungkook potong. aku tidak suka karena Namjoon senang sekali membuat lirik rapp dalam bahasa inggris. dia selalu mendapat pujian dan menjadi populer berkat bakatnya. aku membencinya. maka aku menceritakan tentangnya pada Jungkook.

lalu Irene si barbie sekolah, sunbae paling cantik yang dikagumi semua orang. aku tidak suka saat semua orang memujinya disampingku. aku tidak suka saat semua orang berkata bahwa dia seperti peri dan malaikat. aku tdak suka jika pujian bukan hanya ditujukan padaku.

maka, aku mengenalkan Jungkook padanya. esoknya dia ditemukan dalam keadaan tanpa lengan dan bibir robek di gang gelap dekat rumahnya. tewas dalam keadaan paling tidak cantik dan tampak menjijikan. aku tersenyum puas.

pada satu titik aku bahagia karena aku punya anjing peliharaan yang mampu menggigit semua penghalang hidup. tapi dalam satu waktu tidak mampu lagi menjinakan mu yang terobsesi padaku.

aku mulai takut saat kau mulai menjamah tubuhku. menciumku dengan paksa. aku takut kau makin terlena.

kemudian aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang. aku takut kau juga akan melenyapkannya dari dunia.

aku tidak berani. alasannya tentu saja,, anjingku akan mengahancurkan semuanya.

Jungkook sakit dengan segala obsesinya padaku. dan aku adalah penyebab dari seme\ua iblis yang bersarang dalam tubuh, otak dan hatinya.

pada satu titik aku merasa jahat, aku menghancurkan si boneka lugu yang tidak tahu apa-apa. aku merubah anjing kecil menjadi seeokor singa jahat yang memangsa semua orang.

mungkin monsternya bukan dia, tapi akulah monsternya.

aku berusaha dengan bijak. dengan sisa-sisa kasih sayang yang mungkin ada dihatiku. padamu yang dulu aku paling benci. kini mungkin rasa kasihan yang tersisa untukmu. aku selalu tahu betapa tersiksanya dirimu yang hanya memiliki bayangan tubuhku, aku selalu tahu tentang khayalanmu ditempat tidur dengan tanpa busana kau mengerang menikmati bantal guling dibawahmu, berpikir bahwa itu adalah diriku yang kau cumbu. saling menikmati tubuh telanjang masing-masing.

aku meringis. aku adalah monster sesungguhnya.

karena aku adalah pencipta monster besar yang telah memangsa dirimu sendiri.

#

 **(Jungkook yang mati sendirian)**

"Hyung kau seindah pelangi setelah hujan. tapi aku tak pernah bisa menggapaimu meskipun aku sudah berwarna merah"

.

.

.

.

END

hay selamat malam. pagi. dan siang. entah kapan nanti kalian membaca ff ini. pokoknya selamat membaca. ku ucapkan mohon maaf belum biasa melanjutkan **_If god does Exist_**.

setelah urusan dunia kelar mungkin akan ku rampungkan. chap selanjutnya sedang dalam proses. mungkin sekitar emmm 70%.

terima kasih bagi kalian yang setia membaca. memberi DM di salah satu media sosial. waw aku sungguh terkejut kalian masih mengharapkanku berkeliaran (padahal semua ff ku sejahat itu pada idola kalian)

maafkan aku yang hanya manusia ini. kecup kalian dari jauh.

aku janji segera menyelesaikannya dengan ending yang baik.

sekali lagi. aku ini hanya manusia biasa dengan tanpa bakat menulis yang indah bagai frosa berjalan. aku hanya manusia yang berpura-pura menjadi sepintar dan sebijak socrates.

aku masih dan selalu jatuh cinta pada kalian. terima kasih semuanya.


End file.
